cartoonnetworkfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Piosenka Abrahama Lincolna
Piosenka Abrahama Lincolna – piosenka stworzona przez Małego Lincolna w odcinku Komplikacje z wyzwoleniem. Opowiada ona o zmyślonych przyjaciołach, lokatorach domu pani Foster, w dużej mierze nawiązuje także do kapitalizmu. W polskiej wersji piosenkę zaśpiewali Modest Ruciński oraz Marcin Troński, Lucyna Malec, Janusz Wituch, Agnieszka Fajlhauer, Anna Apostolakis, Ryszard Nawrocki. Tekst piosenki Polska wersja: :Gdy mówi ktoś, że wymyślił was i uśmiecha się, że to tylko gra, niech wie, pokażemy mu z kim przyjemność ma! :Tacy jesteście wyjątkowi, tyle innym możecie dać! Te włosy to nie żart, ten obok to król Artur! W piłkę mogę wciąż grać, przestraszyć stado wron, być swoim własnym zoo, hę, że co? Mogę puszką być, mogę zawieźć was, polecieć mogę hen do gwiazd! :Tak, to jest to! Przyjacielu, cóż to? :Każdy coś nowego robi, och, gdybym teraz mógł od łez się powstrzymać... Co mam robić, mów? :Lejesz taką rzekę łez, możesz samochody myć! O tym chciałem powiedzieć, to jest mar-ke-ting! :Wybrałeś samego siebie, w tym tajemnica tkwi. Wybrałeś samego siebie, więc bądź, kim możesz być. Wybrałeś samego siebie, bo w tym tajemnica tkwi. Wybrałeś samego siebie, i bądź kim możesz być. :Promuj się, promuj się, promuj się, promuj się! :Wybrałeś samego siebie, w tym tajemnica tkwi. Wybrałeś samego siebie, i bądź, kim możesz być. Wybrałeś samego siebie, bo w tym tajemnica tkwi. Wybrałeś samego siebie, i bądź kim możesz być. :Jeśli wykonamy plan, współpracując, pomagając, w końcu ktoś pokocha nas. Wątpliwości mam... Kokokokokoko kokokokokoko, Kokokokokoko kokokokokoko! :Więc obowiązków nie mam i już w błocie spędzam czas? Idź synu przyjaciela weź, jak już okazję masz. Promuj się! Promuj się! Promuj się! Promuj się! :Więc kroczek zrób do celu, Sally, wybierz kogo chcesz! Ale zanim weźmiesz go ze sobą, wpłacić musisz też... :Wypromuj samego siebie, i bądź kim możesz być! Wypromuj samego siebie, bo w tym tajemnica tkwi! :Wypromuj samego siebie, niech cię wszyscy widzą tu. Wypromuj samego siebie, bym zarabiać mógł! :To dla domu...! Oryginalna wersja: :When someone says an imaginary friend's just made up of games and smiles, you say: we'll show you brother, we can be so much more worthwhile. :You are all so unique and special with a bounty of things to offer. You got some tasty hair and who don't like King Arthur? I can play Jax all day! I scare the crows away. I can be my very own zoo. What? What? Who? I can be a can. I can drive you far. We can traverse through space 'cause I'm a superstar! :That's the stuff! Say, little friend, what's wrong? :Everyone seems to have a purpose. Discovering something new, I can't keep from crying. What on Earth can I do? :Why, with that river of tears you're cry you can be the Carwash King. That's what I'm saying everyone. It's called mar-ket-ing! :Gotta market yourself everybody so everyone will see. Gotta market yourself everybody and be all you can be. Gotta market yourself everybody so that everyone will see. Gotta market yourself everybody and be what you can be. :Market yourself! Market yourself! Market yourself! Market yourself! :Gotta market yourself everybody so everyone will see. Gotta market yourself everybody and be all you can be. Gotta market yourself everybody so everyone will see. Gotta market yourself everybody and be all you can be. :If we all stick to Abe's plan... Pitching in and helping out... We'll all find loving families... I still have my doubt... Coco Coco Coco Coco Coco Coco Coco. Coco Coco Coco Coco Coco Coco Coco Coco! :Can I say goodbye to work and chores and spend more time in the mud? Just go and pick a friend, my son, and let them do all that Market yourself, market yourself! Market yourself! Market yourself! :So step right up there Sally. Just choose anyone you see. But before you go, be sure to have your parents pay the fee... :Gotta market yourself everybody and become what you can be. Gotta market yourself everybody so that everyone will see. :Gotta market yourself everybody so that everyone will see. Gotta market yourself everybody... :So I can make money! :For the house...! Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki w Domu dla Zmyślonych Przyjaciół pani Foster